1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a wiping device for the windows on headlights of a motor vehicle and more particularly, on windows of doubled headlights separately ensuring functions of headlights and dipped or low beam headlights.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the case of doubled headlights placed side by side, either substantially in the same plane, or in slightly inclined planes within the axle of the vehicle, wiping devices are known in which the wipers of each headlight are activated simultaneously by an identical alternative angular movement from a joint motor shaft located in a zone included between the two headlights of a same couple.
In the case of two headlights located in shifted planes, it is known that each window-wiping arm is set in motion by each tip of a spacer locked onto the shaft, so that the displacement between the arms corresponds with the displacement between the windows.
When the vacuum is filled, which exists in the vicinity between the headlights, for esthetic reasons, with the help of an escutcheon made of plastic and/or insignias surrounding the headlights, one must avoid, especially if the external curved surface of the windows is slightly embedded into the escutcheon, the wipers stumbling against the sides of these surrounding parts, by applying trims in such parts so as not to encumber the wiper and reduce the wiping range, which is already affected by the pronounced curvature of the headlight-wipers.